Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha/Sodality timeline
1990s * 1996: Dolly Weiss is born. ** Kyle Freneti is born. ** Wayne Norfine is born. ** Kimiyato Hiriyama is born. * 1997: Charlotte Yamamura is born. * 1998: Jack Mercreek is born. ** Don Mendoza is born. ** Phil Couric is born. ** Matt Baret is born. * 1999: Miranda Kanla is born. 2000s * 2001: Celia Winehart is born on May 15th. * 2002: Camille Beliah is born. ** Lex Philippine is born. ** Jennifer Clankton is born. 2010s asdf 2020s asdf * 2018: The United States disintegrates as a nation. ** Jennifer Clankton is turned into Jawknee. ** Erin Flippo develops bi-polar disorder. It gets worsened by the trauma of Marina revealing herself to be pregnant. ** Imaki Izuki moves to Gerosha to look after the Flippo sisters. ** Reily, Ashlee, and Kirby Flippo are murdered by the Muslim Brotherhood. ** Miriam Flippo begins dating Phil Couric. She assumes her Sniperbadger online persona officially. ** The Muslim Brotherhood takes over multiple states of the US, dubbing the new nation "Ameristan." ** New "president" Halal Affadidah sets out agreement with Ameristan and Toklisana, two nations forming at end of United States' life. ** China seizes control of much of the western US, dubbing it "Chimerica," a colony. ** The Hebbleskin Gang begins kidnapping various Phexos and Marlquaanites, as well as their significant others, for an initiative where they intend a mass execution event to make a statement. They take control of the lands not seized by the other three, dubbing it "Netheel." ** Affadidah's revolution to create Ameristan runs into trouble when the Crooked Rainbow demands too much. A civil war breaks out between Islamic militants and homosexual militants. ** Affadidah fires back, wiping out Christian establishments as well as he expands his rule with a diamond fist. ** Affadidah goes behind everyone's back, making deals with the Hebbleskin Gang to eradicate Phexos, but Meethexos are encouraged to stay out of the country. ** Those who register as Toklisanans on time are allowed to exodus to Toklisana, and to leave Ameristan...in theory. In practice, several exodus groups get ambushed and massacred at the border. ** At a convention center, Candi and Imaki run into Donte. The three of them make it out when the center comes under attack. The rest are slaughtered. ** Matt and Marina marry. Andy is born. They end up being among the fortunate ones, who leave the country peacefully early on. ** Phil gets involved in a resistance group, to help those double-crossed by Affadidah's regime escape with their lives. Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo joins Phil's movement, and registers them for Chimerica so that they can take advantage of an opportunity to live and work in Alaska. ** The regime requires SCALLOP to perform physical examinations on all Phexos, and register them so the government knows who they are. ** After several conversations, Candi and Donte meet at a football game, beginning to realize that they have very deep feelings for each other. *** Donte loses his virginity to Candi after the game. ** Candi learns that she was supposed to be in Evansville when she was instead at the game. She is arrested for non-compliance and spends two weeks in jail. ** Stealth operations by Ameristani snipers invading Louisiana threaten safety in the swamp areas. Mukade and Meerkat, now married, form a resistance with their neighbors to fight back. 2019: Season 1 ''Sodality''-relevant * On an impulsive whim, software engineer and horse breeder Jeraime Malestrom and librarian Dolly Weiss elope. When asked to come with them, Dolly's mother insists on leaving the country in another group. She tells Dolly to stay with her husband, whom she insists leave in a different group. ** Candi and Miriam graduate from Gerosha High School. Their ceremony is followed almost immediately by the sound of tanks, as Affadidah orders the destruction of Gerosha. ** Donte is unable to fight back, even with help from Candi and Miriam. The Sapphire King, now Donte's rival, pitches in to help. To no avail. Jordan retreats, forcing Donte and his friends to also retreat. ** Gerosha is reduced to scattered buildings; some standing, some reduced to rubble. ** Southern Indiana in general becomes a wasteland. ** Affadidah's tactics become more extreme. ** Don the Psycho and Wayne the Vampire begin terrorizing the Houston area. Jackrabbit goes after them, with help from Laurie Pegol and Mike Flimzel. ** Erin's health deteriorates, and she gives Imaki custody of the remaining girls. She promises to visit every so often. ** Imaki begins building bases and backup bases, in case his main base of operations with the resistance living amongst the rubble heaps ends up being destroyed by tanks. ** Imaki introduces Candi to Remotach pills, in case of Hebbleskin capture. ** Death camps begin popping up across the country, with the Hebbleskin motto of "Off with her head, out with his guts" as the basis for executions. ** Miranda Kanla is abducted by Don the Psycho. ** Jawknee begins a killing spree. ** "The Wall" is created between the border of Netheel and Ameristan, as a way to further complicate efforts by registered Toklisanans to leave imprisonment in Ameristan. ** Miriam and Phil plot their escape. It goes badly, with only Miriam making it through alive to Chimerica. ** Miriam flees to Hong Kong, only to discover a Hebbleskin presence there. She takes a job with a pharmacy, but soon ends up working for the Ministry of Defense via contact with Stung Hornet. ** Jeraime reveals to Dolly that he has begun work on a "Project: Musaran," based on the "Project: Earwig" that Darius Philippine intercepted from Duke Arfaas' scientists. He also reveals that the Hebbleskins are looking for him. Dolly, in turn, reveals that she is the current owner of the Gerosha Stone. ** Victor Nanale and the Kerpher Gang begin their reign of terror in Toklisana, while innocent children are sometimes abducted and sold as sex slaves in Ameristan. ** In an orchestrated effort, Don and the Ameristani regime raid the Malestrom's house. Jeraime and his Musaran project are given to the Hebbleskin Gang, while Dolly is sent to a death camp. ** The Triangulum, one of the few buildings not destroyed in Gerosha, becomes a regime base of operations. ** Candi, while out investigating some rubble not far from the Triangulum, is ambushed and shot with Bezeetol drug, then captured by the regime. She ends up at the same death camp. ** Milp, Mukade's old enemy from Japan, infiltrates Toklisana with Duke Arfaas' help. ** Just as Candi and Dolly are about to be executed, the death camp loses power. Candi exploits the chaotic blackout to help her and Dolly escape. However, the end up finding themselves in South Bend, needing to journey at least partially by foot through hostile terrain to get back to Gerosha. Dolly insists they stop at her old place before meeting up with Imaki. *** It's revealed that Emeraldon caused the blackout. However, he didn't realize that Candi had been captured. Nor did he know that Candi was at that particular death camp. ** Celia Winehart, entering college in Houston in her freshman year, tries to date Mike Flinzel. The date is disrupted by Wayne the Vampire, who kills Mike. Celia flees in terror before Wayne has the chance to kidnap and rape her, as was his stated intent. Wayne panics that someone may have seen what he'd done other than Celia, so he flees the scene. The Sapphire King, in the middle of burglarizing a drug kingpin's house, drops some of his loot and leaves early when he sees Celia fly past. He sees Jackrabbit trying in vain to catch Wayne, and grows curious. His interrogation of Jackrabbit leads to Jack recruiting Celia to work for the Sodality, while Sapphire King goes after Wayne. ** Jordan makes catching Wayne his new goal, after cashing the money he stole from the drug kingpin. ** Candi turns 20. ** Candi and Dolly have a run-in with Jawknee, having to use their wits to defeat her and her avian army when they prove too numerous for Candi's centipede powers and Dolly's sheer determination to be enough. ** Jordan is captured by the Hebbleskin Gang, to be incinerated publicly during the "Grand Event over Houston" in Arfaas' doom ship. ** Stung Hornet, Miriam, Steve McLaine, Black Rat, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog end up working together to protect China from Hebbleskin interference. ** The girls and Donte finally reunite. Candi reveals that courtesy of Dolly, a Flippo now once again possesses the Gerosha Stone. ** Imaki and the others establish communications with as many other suppressed as possible, seeking to keep them alive and prepare them for the Exodus Intent. ** Candi gets her Ciem suit. ** Jack begins feverishly hunting Don and Wayne, being unable to keep up with either of them, while his friends operate a ham radio to assist him. ** After several other adventures and endeavors, the Exodus happens. ** Imaki is killed by Netheel soldier gunfire. ** Donte is captured amidst the chaos. ** Ciem kills a few of the Hebbleskins, and intercepts plans about what they plan on doing to Donte. Dolly urges her that they need to keep moving. ** Dolly is told by the Toklisanan government that her marriage to Jeraime is not recognized as legal. She'll have to rescue him and re-marry. She is forced to register for college with her maiden name. ** Candi is advised to change her last name to "Levens" to obscure her Flippo heritage, so as to avoid drawing undue attention to anyone at the university. ''Path of the Ming-Cho''-relevant * Hannah Marrington discovers she's pregnant. ** Rob Marrington meets Ann Kim upon returning to live in Oklahoma. They begin dating almost immediately. 2020: Season 2 ''Sodality'' events * Wayne tries in vain to rape Candi, and is easily fought off. With Dolly's help, she is able to defeat him before he can claim any more victims. ** Don begins making up for Wayne's downfall, boasting that he will claim 30 times the victims that Wayne did, until all of Texas is at its knees. * Candi and Dolly intercept the message, removing it before it can be used to spread panic. * Jack runs into Don at a bar, and a fight ensues. Ciem intervenes, but is unable to stop Don. Candi reveals that she is still getting over her fear of Don, given what he symbolizes to her after what he did to her at age 12. * Jack welcomes Candi and Dolly into the Sodality. Candi helps them identify Jordan. Celia shows interest in Jordan, and wants to meet him. * Miriam and friends successfully kick most of the Hebbleskins out of Hong Kong, but then have to travel to mainland China to investigate a Mik-Non-related incident. * Miriam and Steve profess their love for each other. * Don the Psycho is finally defeated, but Victor Nanale gets away. * Rockpapsci shows up to start trouble. But when his eco-terrorist ways start leading to sadistic murders, and neither Ciem nor Jackrabbit can stop him, he is suddenly engulfed inside a giant tree that grows out of the ground. The heroes are introduced to Botan the Plant-Man. * Jeral, after giving Ciem and Jackrabbit chase, finally explains his situation. He agrees to work with them, however difficult a time he has trusting anyone, when they save him from Cupric. * The team learns that the Phaletori, a sect of Phaelite society that defected, is setting out to become its own entity, similar to the Hebbleskin Gang. They've also captured Emily, Jeral's wife. * Judge Terry Beliah molests his own daughter, Camille, then uses his underground connections to have her sold into slavery overseas. ** Beliah's men proceed to capture Hea Pang and her daughter Tabitha, as well as the Gray Champion and Mapacha. The former two are taken to a minimum-security storage area, whereas Gray and Mapacha are buried deeper underground. ** Beliah sends a special team to the Philippines with secret help from the Hebbleskin Gang to trap Eric Opendi and his family in Marlquaanite prisons; terrified that if Extirpon should ever return Stateside, it'd be the end of all that Beliah sought to accomplish. The kidnapping proves successful, as Eric, fiancee, and child are all extradited to Netheel and kept in special storage. *** Crime in the Philippines skyrockets with Extirpon gone. ** Efforts to capture Navyrope, Pilltar, and Strawberry fail. Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie, however, get captured and frozen in Marlquaanite suspension. They are taken to the same storage place as Hea and Tabitha. The others go into hiding until the time is right. * While Cupric persists in giving the Sodality trouble, Melvin Markus begins making trouble in China. Cupric is eventually captured. * Lobe enters the fray, requiring Ciem and later Jackrabbit to pursue him. * Dolly, ignoring Darius' warnings, uses the Earwig prototype suit. It works, but starts driving her crazy. She does manage to finish off a squadron of Hebbleskins with it. ** Darius, furious, has the Sodality jailed. They are later acquitted, except for Dolly, in a show trial. * Milp assassinates Darius, makes her way towards Lex Philippine and Mallorie Wade, and their child Silo. ** The suit and its AI are eventually repaired to prevent the insanity glitch. ** In spite their sharpshooting and combat training, Lex and Mallorie are little match for Milp. They take out a lot of armed gangsters, however. ** Ciem comes to Lex and family's rescue, but Milp gets away. * Mukade and Meerkat arrive to help Ciem battle Milp, while Lex gets Dolly's name cleared and allows her to become the Earwig officially. * Jeraime is turned into Musaran, and unleashed on Houston. ** Musaran begins killing off other Centhuen Prototypes. *** Ciem rescues Michelle Winston, a Centhuen Prototype, from Musaran. ** The Earwig confronts her husband, but ends up needing help from Ciem and Meerkat. Mukade concentrates on her archenemy, Milp. ** Both Musaran and Milp escape. ** Botan teams up with Mukade to finish off Milp. At the same time, Ciem battles Victor Nanale with help from the Purge-Flare. * Jack discovers the location of where Donte and Miranda are being kept, with help from Meerkat. ** Candi and Jack make an unsuccessful attempt to rescue their significant others. * Police chief Merle Hourvitz suddenly retires, and Laurie Pegol finds herself abducted, her boyfriend murdered by Merle. ** Laurie announces to the Sodality that once Arfaas is defeated, she intends to resign. * The doom ship launches, and Ciem is forced to battle Musaran aboard the ship while the Earwig frees Donte. ** Botan goes after Arfaas' foot soldiers that raid the streets in Houston, but finds himself involved in a battle with some Phaletori-created True Centhuens. ** Earwig frees Jordan Reddelwick, allowing him to resume being the Sapphire King. He provides the team with assistance while Donte resumes being Emeraldon, and lends aid to Botan. ** Ciem uses her environment to trap Musaran and fry his backvisor's circuits, allowing her to free Jeraime. However, Jeraime is blinded. Musaran's murder spree is at an end. ** The doom ship is destroyed, resulting in Merle dying and Arfaas' forces being forced to retreat. ** Gunner and Skellig are killed during the battle. ** Jack and Miranda are reunited. Early season 3 * Candi and Donte celebrate being reunited, and begin planning their wedding. ** Dolly and Candi make sure Jeraime gets the medical treatment he needs to repair the damage to his vision. ** Laurie Pegol announces her retirement from the Sodality. ** Meerkat and Mukade go home to Louisiana, but find out that an Ameristani invasion force killed everyone in town while they were away. ** Jeraime and Dolly are remarried. * Feeling ignored and wanting justice for how Jim Oisdaat treated her, Celia leaves the Sodality and joins with the Sapphire King, becoming his sidekick the Taterbug. * Ciem, Earwig, Emeraldon, and Jackrabbit are called to the scene of an explosion. They capture a Meethlite, who informs them that they were trying to make a second Lobe. However, they substituted with aardwolf and hyena DNA as opposed to using wolf. They also performed the experiment on a madman named Simon Aardvin, who had no loyalty to Arfaas in the beginning. Efforts to blackmail him failed. Also, Arfaas had stolen the Ming-Yo. A certain Betty Harmin has stolen the Ming-Cho from the Mik-Non, the same terrorist group that Arfaas intercepted the Ming-Yo from. However, Arfaas left the Ming-Yo at the same facility as where "Captain Aardwulf" was created. And Aard has stolen the Ming-Yo upon destroying the lab and escaping. ** Authorities arrive and apprehend the surviving Meethlite. The others are forced to regroup, knowing that Capp Aard could be anywhere. ''Path of the Ming-Cho'' build-up * Pam Beddington, a girl who works some sexual favors to get a job at the same veterinary clinic as Hannah, convinces the center to replace Hannah entirely with herself. ** Hannah gets a new job, doing volunteer work for a ministry that counsels troubled youth. ** Richard Sartor learns that Hannah is pregnant, and then moves Pam into the house behind Hannah's back. He surprises her one day, letting her know that Pam has replaced her at home as well. Hannah learns to hate for the first time. Richard throws her out, beating her along the way. Pam covers for him so he doesn't go to jail. ** The beatings lead to Hannah having a miscarriage. ** Hannah moves in with her brother Rob. She also befriends the elderly widower Charlie Raymond, and his dog Taquito. 2021: Season 3 * Beliah tries to capture Botan and Emily, with no luck. He does, however, manage to capture Jordan and Celia. ** Before that, however, Jordan and Celia exact their revenge on Oisdaat. * Candi begins to suspect she is pregnant when her powers start glitching. ** Michelle fills in for her as Ciem, though she later becomes Feruga. * Miriam, Steve, Tin Dragon, Black Rat, Stung Hornet, and Teal Hog partake in an invasion of Netheel by Chimerica. ** Arfaas' empire falls apart, and he is forced to retreat the Hebbleskin Gang to the deserts in Toklisana. * Candi confirms to the team that she is pregnant, and that they will be without Ciem for a while. ** Donte marries her right away. ** Candi lets Donte know that they need to transfer to Waco so she can complete her education. The couple plot to use some of Candi's fortune to build a Texan version of the Triangulum. It'd be smaller and more ranch-like, but it'd be a testament that the Gerosha spirit of Stan and Shalia isn't dead. * Capp Aard destroys a small city with a death ray powered by the Ming-Yo. He begins putting his diabolical plans into motion. Several Meethexos begin gathering behind his plans for a New World Order of Meethexo rule. They become his personal bodyguards. * Miriam and friends fly to Toklisana under cover of night to intercept Aard, but are attacked by some of the Meethexos he recruits. ** Miriam and Steve survive the plane crash, along with Stung Hornet and Black Rat. However, Tin Dragon and Teal Hog die in the ensuing gun battle that follows after the plan crash-lands. ** Miriam and her remaining friends contact Candi, who intercepts them with Donte. While her Ciem powers glitch, Candi wears the suit and helps Donte in his Emeraldon suit fight off Aard's army, covering for Miriam and company's retreat while providing them a place to retreat to. ** Aard figures out that one of his minions is a mole sent by Chimerica to spy. Otherwise, Miriam and her friends would not have gotten wise to the fact that his death ray was powered by the Ming-Yo. The spy is immediately killed. * Candi, Miriam, Black Rat, Steve, and Stung Hornet agree to meet up in Waco. Candi and Miriam begin to discuss their adventures - and their pregnancies. ** Donte uses the intel provided by Miriam to inform the other Sodality members. ** Jackrabbit, Earwig, and Botan all agree to aid Emeraldon. ** Feruga and Sniperbadger free Maria Sanmarcos and other children from Victor Nanale, who is then quickly taken down. * The active Sodality members are nearly captured by Beliah's men, but escape with help from Lex Philippine. * Aard gains some mercenaries from Ameristan, as Affadidah seeks to capitalize on Arfaas' fall to conquer the whole former United States for himself. * The Sodality battles Capp Aard and his army for the Ming-Yo, with help from Lex Philippine and the Toklisanan military. ** Candi and Miriam assist others in getting to safety. ** Mukade and Meerkat arrive in the nick of time to kill some of the True Milthuens that arrive to help out Aard. * Aard is defeated, but Beliah and company make a move to capture more heroes and move them to his facilities in Chimerica, which is larger in size after the downfall of Netheel. ** Several Phexos unknown to the Sodality are captured. Lex and the Sodality barely escape the onslaught of Beliah supporters with their lives. ** Beliah supporters deduce who Ciem is, and send foot soldiers of Beliah's private army after her. She and the others put up a fight, but only succeed in fighting off their attackers with help from Navyrope. ''Path of the Ming-Cho'' Main article: Path of the Ming-Cho * Mik-Non stalks Betty. She hides the Ming-Cho in Charlie Raymond's back yard, then lures them away. She is shot dead away from the house, leaving the terrorists chasing her at their wits' end what happened. ** Taquito finds the leaky Ming-Cho. Charlie puts it in his house. ** Increased radiation output from Charlie's house makes Mik-Non members suspicious. Jake Asawa, prepared to pick up where Betty left off, notices something really wrong with the house. ** Charlie contacts Rob and Hannah, saying he feels sick and that Taquito is dead. Rob brings Ann. ** Jake sees Hannah, and goes in. He knows he has to be careful who sees him, lest the Mik-Non get wise. He uses a Geiger counter and determines that the Ming-Cho is in fact in the house. ** Jake stabilizes the Ming-Cho and then drives off with Rob and the Ming-Cho to avoid it being captured, while Hannah and Ann stay behind until an ambulance can get Charlie. ** Ann stays behind with Charlie in the hospital to oversee his recovery. Rob, who recently lost his job, sets out on a quest with Jake and Hannah to have the Ming-Cho destroyed. They realize they have to monitor their movements on the journey very carefully, as the Mik-Non have started getting wise to where the Ming-Cho is. [[Sodality: Season Four|Late 2021: Sodality: Season 4]] * Frank McArthur is born. * Navyrope, Jack, Mukade, and Meerkat set out on a quest to free as many of Beliah's minions as possible. * The other Sodality members focus on preventing any more mayhem by Beliah's supporters, and on doing research into what could bring him down. * A careless mistake at one facility leads to Jordan and Celia getting free. They steal some plans, and discover the locations of other prisoners. They make note that one of the prisoners in another facility is in possession of Hester's locket. Celia immediately contacts Donte, who contacts the Sodality, about where Hea Pang is being kept. * Hea and Tabitha make it to freedom, and even manage to provide a distraction to Beliah's facility operators while the Sodality also frees Tiffany and Jordan. * Pilltar and Strawberry arrive to help out just as Meerkat gets injured. * Mayhem spreads, and Candi is required to fly with Miriam and friends to the Alaska cabin for safety. ** Melvin Markus launches one last assault with some Hebbleskins, but Black Rat and Stung Hornet hold the line for their friends. ** Melvin is finally killed. ** Steve McLaine gets a job working as a seismologist for Chimerica, which includes Alaska. ** Steve and Miriam get married. ** Miriam has her twins, Marie and Trina McLaine. * Emeraldon frees the Gray Champion, then flies to Alaska to be with Candi. ** Candi and Donte eventually return home to Waco with Frank. ** John Domeck, being informed by other members of the Sodality on what's been happening, sets to work helping them free the most dangerous of Beliah's prisoners: Extirpon. * Mapacha is rescued, and helps the other Sodality members find Extirpon. However, securing his escape proves difficult when it's revealed that he needs to recharge his "battery" after being in storage for such a long time. *** Mapacha gets Extirpon's loved ones to safety, and Lex escorts them from there to the Filipino embassy to seek shelter. * Botan figures out that Extirpon can feed on any negative emotion, not just pride. He lets Extirpon feed off the team's anger until he is strong enough to act. * Hea and Tiffany decide to let Jordan and Tabitha meet face-to-face at Miranda's dorm room. The two girls immediately suspect what happens next: their children fall in love with each other as time goes by. ** Hea and Tiffany both go out in search of suitable husbands, so they can be on with their lives in Toklisana. ** Hea and Darren Hayes marry. ** Tiffany marries Warren Steel. * Vince Finton meets Charlene Fanning, a divorced mother of one. He sees his chance to finally settle down, and takes it. * Extirpon scans Beliah's mind in secret, and learns that Beliah's daughter is still missing overseas. ** Extirpon then heads to all the facilities he can find with prisoners, and frees as many as he can that haven't been killed. The Gray Champion helps him fight his way through security. * Extirpon uses all the tales of horror he is able to record from the minds of defeated security guards to assemble a horror video of the atrocities committed by Beliah's private army and ideological followers. ** Since his submissions are still not admissible in court, he responds by sending as many copies to the public as possible. ** Public support for Beliah withers to almost nothing, and the government begins investigating Beliah. * Extirpon, Hea Pang, the Gray Champion, and a volunteer new "Oraphim" head to the Netherlands to defeat the Shrouded Entity once and for all, after it's revealed that Beliah's ideological allies in Greenland have inadvertently revived the demonic creature. * Lex Philippine notices that Beliah's dwindling support base grows more militant, and prepares for a last stand outside the courtroom. When Gray shows up with Camille to testify against Terry, public support for Beliah evaporates. His ideological army barges in with guns blazing, but Lex and crew show up to fire back. * Amidst the firefight, Beliah unleashes numerous True Centhuens and True Milthuens to terrorize the crowd. However, the Sodality shows up. ** Ciem, Emeraldon, Sapphire King, Botan, Meerkat, Mukade, Navyrope, Mapacha, Pilltar, Strawberry, and the Gray Champion all team up to help Lex extinguish the melee that break out in town. ** Extirpon catches hold of Beliah, trying to escape when everyone else is fighting or fleeing in terror. Beliah tries to call Extirpon "racist," but Extirpon flashes images of all the Black, Asian, and Hispanic Phexos and Marlquaanites that have suffered injustice under his policies, finishing with images of Camille. ** Camille comes out, and tells her dad that he's "liberal trash," and to drop dead. ** Extirpon drops a sunken ocean liner on top of Beliah, after pinning him to the ground and scorching him with purple flame. Beliah goes down the whole way cursing the heroes,and mocking their convictions. Which only feeds Extirpon's power. * When the Phaletori and True Centhuens and Milthuens start looking like they'll gain an upperhand over the heroes, Extirpon arrives and finishes them off with sheer overkill. * The heroes all agree to go their separate ways. ** Lex and Mallorie agree to go to Louisiana, and help Kyle and Charlotte rebuild their home while warding off Affadidah's Jihadist regime. * Construction completes on the Texan Triangulum. Candi and Donte move in with Frank, looking at the sky. Candi remarks that for the first time in a long time, she can look at the sky and see something other than impending doom on the horizon. Epilogue timeline This area requires revision. * Candi becomes a private investigator, and Donte gets a desk job. * Kyle and Charlotte end up having a child of their own eventually. * Vince Finton gets married, and eventually has a child of his own. He keeps his Navyrope suit in storage, and works out, in case it ever becomes needed again. * Hea and her husband end up living happily together. * Tabitha and Jordan, when they get old enough, get married. However, it is revealed that Jordan was tricked by a Phaelite doctor. He was half-cloned, and the result was a Phexo child he didn't know about. Samantha Steel is later added to the family, along with all her bizarre abilities. Tabitha grows very attached to her step-daughter. * John Domeck asks Hea to help him find a replacement who can take the Gray Champion powers in his stead, deciding the time has come for someone else to bear the mantle. * Marge Ramirez becomes a manager for a shopping mall store chain's modeling center. * Eric manages to secure a means for Pam and Will to immigrate to Toklisana. He arrives in the Philippines and transfers all of them to their new home. ** Eric and Pam officially marry, and can officially unite under one roof. Wilfredo proves overjoyed to have his family in one piece. ** Eric decides to retire from being Extirpon, choosing Eddie Pintal as a replacement. This is so that his Sodality duties will no longer interfere with his family life. Hea uses Hester's locket to secure the power transfer. * Jeral and Emily Cormier finally get to settle down. They establish a successful farm. * Black Rat and Stung Hornet end up getting married. They visit Steve and Miriam as often as mainland China allows them to. ** Steve and Miriam live happily in Alaska, eventually having a son named Larry. * Laurie Pegol finds love again. * Jack and Miranda get the chance to settle down in Arizona, not far from where Jack's tribe was. * 2025: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers * 2026: Sodality: Season 5 ** Stung Hornet is incarcerated for a year. * 2027: Black Rat and Stung Hornet get married. * 2036: John and Dana are born.